Not Quite How They Planned
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Monty and Phoebe's son, Teddy, announces his engagement to Rose Holland.


"I have an announcement to make," started Teddy after dinner had been taken away by all of the servants, and dessert was just about to start.

Phoebe looked up from the table to glance at Monty, her eyes narrowing in an attempt to try and guess what her son was going to say.

She feared she knew what was about to occur, and she dreaded it.

Teddy had always been an impulsive child. Ever since he was a boy, he dove head first into anything he set his mind to, which was not always the best thing. Whether it was sports (due to Monty's athleticism), or his studies (he did have his mother's intellect), or anything he set his mind to.

Lately, even though he was nearly twenty now, he was still just as impulsive as he had been as a child, and that impulsiveness had found its way in the form of courting Rose Holland, Sibella and Lionel's daughter.

Phoebe had heard from Sibella that the two had been courting for about six months now. She had tried to discourage him from the idea, seeing as she herself, Monty, and Sibella knew of Rose's real parentage. That Rose was really Monty's child, because Sibella claimed she would rather kill herself than let Lionel impregnate her with his child. Technically the two were brother and sister, and for a marriage to take place, it would be a disaster.

Phoebe's face paled, as did Monty's.

She watched as Monty lowered his glass from his lips down to the table.

"An announcement?" Monty repeated.

Teddy nodded, his face grinning. Phoebe gripped the table hard with one hand. Monty reached underneath the table to squeeze her other hand in solidarity.

Phoebe tried to smile for her son. "Well, what is it, darling?" she asked, more out of fear and anticipation than anything else.

"As you well know, I've been paying special attention to Miss Rose Holland, as her mother is a dear friend of the family, and Rose and I have practically grown up together, and I am pleased to announce that I have asked for her hand in marriage and she has accepted."

Phoebe squeaked out something incoherent, which her son took a sign of approval and of joy.

He came over and kissed her cheek. "Oh Mother, don't be so surprised. Rose and I have always loved each other."

"But-" Monty licked his lips, staring at his son. "Rose is promised to another. She's been betrothed since birth to Lord Canaval, Earl of Winchester."

"She's called it off," Teddy said gleefully.

Phoebe exchanged a worried glance with Monty. She then turned back to her son.

"Darling, calling off an engagement is not such a simple matter. Mr. and Mrs. Holland have arranged such a match and to break it, is quite an insult to Rose and Lord Canaval." Phoebe's voice was high, nervous.

Teddy's face dropped.

"I thought you both would be happy for me, seeing as Mrs. Holland is such a dear friend of the family. You've always said that she was like a second mother to me, someone you wished was a part of our family. Now that I'm marrying Rose, you'll be mother in laws."

"Yes, darling, Sibella is a dear, dear friend to us, but.. a marriage… Rose has broken a sacred contract."

"She doesn't love him anyways, she's never even met him," Teddy said defensively.

Phoebe swallowed hard. She stood, and went to her son.

"Isn't this just a bit too fast, my darling?" Phoebe asked him, placing a hand on his arm, her other hand on his face. "You're so young, there's plenty of time to find someone to marry."

"But I love Rose. I want to marry her."

"Rose is engaged to another, my sweet, she cannot marry you."

"Then we'll run away!" Teddy proposed, stepping out of his mother's grasp.

Phoebe looked to Monty. He took another sip of his drink before he stood.

"Theodore, come with me," Monty said, beckoning his son to the drawing room.

Teddy looked between the two of them, his face hurt, betrayed even.

"I thought you both would be happy for us," he spat.

"Theodore, now." Monty's voice was low.

They both departed for the drawing room, leaving Phoebe at the table. She took another sip of her drink nervously. She wondered if Monty was going to tell Theodore the truth, after all these years. The whole truth. The truth that Sibella was more than just a dear friend to them, that Rose wasn't just a playmate but his sister, that Monty loved both Phoebe and Sibella, that Phoebe also loved Sibella.

She wondered how in the world her son had never caught on. He was a bright child, but maybe they were all just too good at keeping their secrets from the children. And now it had come to turn against them in the end.

Phoebe sighed, chewing on her lip. She debated ringing for Sibella, to call her and try to tell her to dissuade Rose as much as they were trying to dissuade Teddy. Likely Lionel, although he had been quite ill these past few months, would hate the idea of his daughter marrying Monty's son, due to the fact that the men had never gotten along, and that Lionel had always suspected something between Sibella and Monty.

She hoped that Monty could persuade her son otherwise, or at least get the idea out of his head, have him meet some other girls, anyone really.

She shook her head, her son had always been so impulsive. He had never grown out of it, and now it was coming to ruin them.

Phoebe sighed heavily, a hand to her chest, hoping that everything would turn out alright in the end.

God, she hoped so.


End file.
